


Confessional & Neko

by retroelectric



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroelectric/pseuds/retroelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 PWPs based on prompts. Prompt #1: Confessional, Prompt #2, Neko boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessional & Neko

**Prompt 1:** Sex in church confessional.

The church was empty when they got in, and sure as hell wasn't when they started hearing footsteps and voices outside the confessional. Beyond had pushed Light down on the wooden floor on his knees in the small place and pushed his thick cock down the younger man's throat, made him choke and drool and suck.

He saw his throat bulge when he pushed in much too deep, past his gag reflex and the wide eyed scared look on Light's pretty, flushed face when they heard voices outside-and they knew, and it was nudging in the back of their minds that there wasn't even a lock on the sliding door at all.

Anyone could walk in on their lewd act. They were sinning so much and they didn't _bother_.

"M'gonna christen your face with my cum if you don't wanna swallow," B whispered roughly, hitching his hips slightly along with how Light was bobbing his throat on the man's cock, jerking the several inches that he couldn't get down his mouth, "Where do you want me to finish, huh?"

Light's eyes widened as he tried to talk with his mouth full of cock, letting B fuck his throat for several long moments and the man just forcing him not to talk for a long while as he did that.

Beyond was infuriating like that.

"Ng-KH-mngh-" Light slapped at B's thigh to let him go, and he finally did after a while, coughing and regaining lost breath after he freed himself for a while. "B-Bastard, I wanted you to wait! Stop being so eager-"

Light at that point was driven nearly mad with heady lust and the entire risqueness of this behaviour, so he pulled away and undid his own pants and pulled down his boxers, his cock completely hard and weeping precum before he turned around, offered his ass up and held himself against the wall with his arms.

"Here, B-san," Light whispered needily, spreading open his cheeks obscenely and rubbing his tight little hole already lubricated and ready, showing B his lewdest fantasy with his gorgeous begging face and flushed, pretty skin, his hair messy and it was B's doing, "Finish inside me... I want you to sow your seed inside me, _please_ -"

* * *

 **Prompt 2:** Neko Light.

"You can't even keep yourself from screaming," Beyond snarled, his voice roughened with desire, hitching his hips into the boy's tight little body and felt him clench around him, gripping his little hips until the tender skin bruised. "Your tight ass is bouncing on my cock, Light, do you have any idea how _good_ that looks?"

"NYAH!" Light yelped, his ears twitching and flattened on his head and his tail flailing before latching around B's wrist, as though that could stop the man, his master.

"You like getting your boy pussy torn open and filled, get it fucked _hard_ , it's what you're always tempting me to do, Light..."

"Sh-shut up! AH!" Light squealed and clutched at the sheets and Beyond continued to pound into his tight body like a wild man, opening Light's tight little pucker wide with his thick cock, growling and fucking him senseless. He was inside so deep and striking his prostrate, which made him feel sparks of pleasure but the pace at which B was thrusting overwhelmed him so much, he didn't know what to feel- "Don't be so m-mean!"

Beyond seemed to grow increasingly incensed, smirking at Light's adorable way of complaining even in the midst of sex, jutting into him harder and Light's cock bobbing in between their bodies. The man leered at the neko boy's pretty face and even petted his ears as though to mock him for it.

"You fucking drive me mad, you know that, huh? Makes me want to fuck you harder every time..." He salivated at the sexy sight of the neko's legs splayed open haphazardly squeaking each time B rammed his cock deep into his body, the boy shrieking with every slam the man made into him. "I thought you were a smart little neko, but your bodies are all built the same, tight and perfect to fuck. I can feel it clenching around me, Light, your body wants to suck my cum inside and make your belly full... does Light want it too?"

"Shut up! I-I'm not just a neko, you big _s-slut_! NH-Nyah, ah-!" Light thrashed about angrily, before nearly shrieking as the angle adjustment when B stopped and only just managed to get deeper. He clutched at the sheets and sobbed out a little cry as the other just pounded into him harder, and B suddenly gripped his hips and slammed deep, Light's eyes widening as thick, hot ribbons of cum coated his insides so deep he was collapsing to the mattress in defeat.


End file.
